


can you show me

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: camboy jinhwan
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 46





	can you show me

The hot water feels good against Jinhwan’s back as it pounds down on him. He stretches before tilting his head back, rinsing the conditioner out of his hair. He turns the shower off, shaking his head back and forth. He steps out of the shower, grabbing a towel and roughly rubbing it through his hair, and across his ears. He towels of the rest of himself, before stepping nude out of the bathroom and walking down the hall to the bedroom.

There’s a laptop on the desk, and Jinhwan drops the towel, before sinking into the chair and sliding it close to the desk. He wakes the screen up, and logs into his account, and clicks start video. There’s a pause as it loads, and his face pops up on the screen. He looks adorably ruffled, hair shower messy, and cat ears perked up. His tail flicks behind him, and he tilts his head as he watches the number of people in the chat rise. It jumps quickly, and Jinhwan smirks.

“Did you miss me?” he asks, smiling cutely. A chorus of “yes” fill the chat window. “Sorry I had to miss last week, but I’m feeling much better now that my heat is over,” he says.

He continues to chat friendly with them for awhile until the number is quite high. He leans back in the chair, exposing his chest. “Should we start?” he asks with a cheeky grin. He takes two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them, He runs his tongue between them, making lewd noises as he drags them slowly out of his mouth. He drags them down his body, slowly circling them around his nipple. He arches his back, and begins to rub at his nipples with both hands. He makes a soft sound at the delicious contact, and leans his head back against the chair.

As his nipples harden he begins to pinch and tug at them. His noises get a little louder. He bites his lip as he rolls a nipple between two fingers. He can see the viewer count rising.

“I bet you want more, don’t you?” he breathes. “You’ve got two more minutes to enter the private room before the real show begins.” His hands move as he says this, hand carressing his body as they move lower, stroking across his stomach, and moving lower, out of sight. He grips his out of sight dick, and whimpers as he strokes himself slowly, preparing himself for the show. He pants, dick getting harder as he works himself over.

“See some of you next time,” he says, before switching over to the private channel. The crowd is large tonight, and Jinhwan smiles. He pushes the chair back until he’s completely exposed.

“Welcome back everyone,” he says, still stroking his dick. He’s got a box of toys on the floor, within reach. He grabs the bottle of lube and rolls it between his hands. “Should we get right to it then?” he asks sweetly, waiting for comfirmation. He wrasps his tail around his stomach before sliding down the chair, spreading his legs over the arms of the chair, exposing himself. He pours the lube directly on his hole, shivering at the chilly gel. He runs his fingers through it, rubbing it over his hole, eyes fluttering.

“You wanna see me fuck myself, don’t you?” he asks seductively. He slowly pushes a finger in, exaggerting his moans, the speed for the benefit of the viewers. He’d already prepper himself earlier.

He pushes a second finger in with the first,spreading himself for the camera with a soft noise. He continues that pace for a time, fucking and scissoring himself. He finally pushes a third one in, lip between his teeth. He whines, and fucks himself, already horny as hell. 

“You like that?” he asks the camera. “You do, don’t you?” He slips his fingers out of himself, and reaches down to grab his favoirite dildo, bright pink with a gem handle. “I think you’ll like this even more,” he says, getting back into position. He slowly pushes into himself, mouth open wide, and head thrown back, moans spilling out.

“Fuck,” he whimpers, when it bottoms out. He begins to fuck himself slowly, pulling it almost all the way out and pushing it back in in smooth movements. His eyes are screwed shut, and he slowly picks up the pace, panting and moaning. He’s so lost in the pleasure he doesn’t even hear the front door open and shut. His head has fallen forwards as he fucks himself.

The door opens and Jinhwan freezes, one last whimper spilling out of his lips. His eyes flick to the door, where his boyfriend stands, frozen.

“Shit, did I interrupt you, babe? I’m sorry.”

Jinhwan thinks about it for all of two seconds before a sly smirk slides across his face.

“Not at all, you’re just in time to help me finish the show,” he says. He tosses the dildo in the direction of the box. “Come here Jiwonnie, come help me.”

“Are you sure?” Jiwon asks, still frozen in place,

Jinhwan begins to stroke himself, eyes on the growing bulge in Jiwon’s pants. “You’re not gonna make finish myself, are you, Jiwon?” he asks. 

Jiwon swears, but marches over to where Jinhwan is. Jinhwan stands, and pushes Jiwon down into the chair.

“This is the first time you’re all seeing my man, isn’t he handsome?” he asks ruffling Jiwon’s hair. “And yes, he’s definitely taken,” he says before kissing Jiwon fiercely. He carefully climbs on to of Jiwon, so his back is against Jiwon’s chest. Jiwon unzips himself and pulls his cock out, lining it up with Jinhwan, who gratefully sinks onto it. His legs are trapped in the tiny chair. 

Jiwon grabs his arms and pins them against his back, before thrusting up into Jinhwan’s warm heat. “You like to think you’re in charge don’t you?” Jiwon asks conversationally, holding Jinhwan tight as he fucks him, thrusts hard and fast. “Such a little brat, but you’re really just desperate for cock. You shut up the second one’s in you, don’t you, Jinani?” Jiwon asks, smirk hidden. 

Jinhwan whimpers. “Not true,” he protests weakly. 

“Should I tell them about last week, and how much you begged me to fuck you until you passed out? Or about how wet and slick you get, and how you’re never satisfied?”

“Jiwon,” Jinhwan whimpers, his cock giving a painful throb.

“You love it, don’t you?” Jiwon asks.

Jinhwan nods, and Jiwon tugs on his wrists. “Say it.”

“I like your dick inside of me,” Jinhwan whines, hips moving frantically in time with Jiwon’s thrusts.

“I’m gonna come. Fuck. I’m gonna come,” Jinhwan cries out, as he spills all over his front, a bit managing to hit him in the face.Jiwon let’s go of his wrists, and pulls him back against him, shoving two fingers in his mouth that Jinhwan obediently sucks on them, as Jiwon wraps an arm around him and fucks into him harder. Jinhwan’s tongue on his fingers is enough to get him off. He spills inside of Jinhwan with a grunt, freezing in place. He rides out his orgasm, and Jinhwan slumps against him.

He suddenly remembers they’re on camera and leans forward, winking at the camera. “Hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did,” he laughs. “I’ll see you all next week.” He closes down the chat, and begins the painstaking process of getting off Jiwon’s lap.

Once free, they tumble into bed.Jiwon gets one hand under Jinhwan’s head, scratching at the cat ears on top of his head, and Jinhwan purrs, curling into the touch. Jiwon’s other hand lifts Jinhwan’s legs over top his own, spreading him open. Jinhwan’s tail flicks as Jiwon slips two fingers inside him, Jiwon fingering him with his own come. 

“We should do that more often,” Jinhwan says, trailing off a moan. 

“Fuck? We do that four times a week,” Jiwon says. 

“On camera,” Jihwan says exasperatedly. “It was hot, I liked it.”

“Oh, so you like when people know you’re my bitch?” Jiwon says, rolling on top of Jinhwan. Jinhwan’s ears twitch and his face reddens.

“Maybe,” he trails off, looking away. Jiwon tips his face back, and begins sucking marks into his skin.

“I’ll make you mine whenever and wherever you want babe,” Jiwon says. “Starting now.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was high as a kite when i wrote this and it is totally unbeta read  
> forgive me


End file.
